you know you love me
by alleycat1978
Summary: tina is married to the viper randy Orton they have there ups and downs but all and all they love each other
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars or divas mentioned in this story. I only own my O/C Tina .also this is my first fanfic so any suggestions you may have on making this story better will be appreciated thanks 3 arlena_

My name is Tina Marie (DiBiase) Orton yep you guessed it I'm the daughter of ted dibiase sr..sister to ted jr and married to the one and only viper randy Orton I'm also the current wwe diva champion. my ring name the million dollar princess .right now I'm in the locker room waiting for randy he just had a match with kane kinda of a rematch of the wrestlemaina match they had of course randy won which means he might be in a good mood when he gets back here .just then my phone rings its my bestie nikki.

"hello"

"Hey its me"

"Whats wrong Nicks ?"

"I need you to come get me please"

"where are you?"

"The hospital emergency room joey kind of drank to much and freaked out and punched me in the face he broke my nose .and he's been arrested "(she starts crying )

"oh god Nikki I'm so sorry I will be there as soon as I can okay just sit tight I'm coming .."

"Thank you so much Tina"

"I will see you in a little bit ."

I closed my phone and just as I did Randy walked in

"Hey just let me get a shower and changed and we can go."

"uh yeah look there has been a change of plans babe I got to go pick Nicks up so I will just meet you back at the hotel okay ?"

"Why in the hell do you have to go pick up nikki huh ?"

"she's at the Emergency room joey got drunk and punched her in the face broke her nose"

"That's right tina run to nicks side the hell with everyone else right ?"

"god randy why are you being such an ass ? You know I thought you would be more understanding about this ."

"Yeah well I guess you thought wrong. Just go ."

"Randy" (bathroom door slams.)

Great I get to deal with that later what is so wrong with helping a friend when they need you ? I grabbed my purse and key's and headed to my rental the whole walk to the car I couldn't figure out why he got so mad it wasn't like we had plans tonight we're going to go to the hotel pack and leave in the morning .I got into the car started it up and headed to the hospital .when I got there I noticed nikki was already waiting for me "hey nicks you ready?"

"Yeah lets go" she kind of sniffled and headed towards the door

When we got to in the car she just broke down "it will be okay nicks you'll see"

"I don't know tina this isn't the first time he has hit me just the first time he has got caught"

"god nikki you never said anything if I had known I could of helped you"

"I couldn't tell you have so much going on in your own life tina you cant always save me you need to worry about your life your career not poor nikki ."

"hey I know you would do the same for me that's what besties are for."

Thanks for coming to get me you really are a good friend .

"lets just get you to the hotel you can travel with us maybe get a job for the wwe as a makeup artist or something hook you up with a hot super star everything is going to be okay you'll see"

When we got to the hotel I started getting knots in my stomach I knew randy was still going to be mad about earlier and I really didn't know how he was going to take the news that nikki was going to be staying with us . Me and nikki walked into the hotel lobby and we headed to the elevator but I was stopped by John Cena "hey Tina first off what did you do now randy is in a really pissy mood and second who is this beautiful creature with you ?'

"hey Johnny boy nice seeing you too and I didn't do anything really just had to go pick up as you call her this beautiful creature and her name is Nicole she's my best friend and she will be traveling with us for a while ."

John smiled that smile the makes most girls melt and put his hand out to shake nikki's hand" I'm John Cena nice to meet you" .nikki smiled back and shook his hand" hi I'm Nicole Hastings but every one calls me nikki nice to meet you too"

So can I call you Nikki ?"

Nikki laughed" of course you can."

"Well I should let you two go I will see you tomorrow."

I nodded "night John"

"Night Tina "

"Good night john" nikki said as we started walking towards the elevator

I Laughed once we got In" I think Mr. John cena likes you"

"Oh shut up Tina "

We got to our room I unlocked the door quietly we entered

"Okay so I got to let randy know about you staying with us so you can have the couch and I will see you in the morning okay?"

"Night Tina good luck"

"Thanks "

I walked into the bedroom as quietly as possible hoping that randy wouldn't wake up and I could just got to bed and worry about this in the morning .I turned the bathroom light on so I could see what I was doing and when I looked over to the bed where I thought I would see a sleeping randy Orton but what did I see nothing no one he wasn't even here I looked at the clock it said 1;30 Am oh you have to be kidding me this night keeps getting better .where could he be who is he with what is he doing ?this is just freaking great

A/N so dont forget to review i'm sure your suggestions will help thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I Don't own any wwe superstars or Diva's Just my O/c Tina and Nichole Also I want to thank Hardyboyz4eva for the review and suggestions I am working on all your suggestions so thank You. any way I guess we should to the story J

I know randy was still upset about earlier but he could at least call me to let` me know where he is .

I decided I would be the bigger person and I will just call a find out .where he is . I went into the parlor where Nikki was sitting on the couch.

"well I didn't hear any yelling so either you didn't tell him or he's sleeping ;"I was about to say something when in came Randy

"hey where have you been? I was about to call you". Randy looked like he was still kind of pissy

"I Went for a walk to clear my head "that's was it I was starting to get annoyed with his attitude

"wow that must have been some walk I have been here over an hour waiting for a call or something "

"oh well I didn't realize I had been gone that long "

Nikki looked all too amused over this whole conversation

I looked at Randy "I think we should talk about this in the bedroom"

Randy rolled his eyes "fine I would rather just got to sleep but whatever"

He followed me into the bedroom and closed the door .

"by the way why is Nikki here ?"

I sat down getting comfy I knew this was going to be a long night.

"well Randy she has nowhere to go so I told her she could travel with us "

put on my prettiest smile and hoped to god that Randy didn't have a viper moment but of course I should of known better.

"what the hell Tina first you ditch me for her and now your telling me she going to be traveling with us really Tina ?"

"Randy I know I should of ran it past you first ."

"but you didn't did you Tina no you just did what you always do make decisions for everyone else "

I don't think this going well.

"look it wont be that bad you'll see I will talk to Vince tomorrow about getting her a job back stage it will be fine I promise ."

Randy still didn't look happy

"I swear Tina you have a week to get her out and in to her own room or I'll throw both of your butts out then you can be roommates "

"So she can stay?"

"one week Tina"

I walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug "thank you baby "

" yeah well don't make me regret it Tina ."

"I wont neither will Nikki "

"yeah we'll see wont we?"

I figured I should change the subject "so I packed everything while waiting for you so all we have to do is wake up and leave in the morning"

"see Tina I knew I kept you around for something "

"ha ha ha your so funny Orton "

"Yeah I know"

With that I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed it was already 3:00 and I just wanted this day to end.

When I got out Randy was already in bed flipping through channels .

"Aren't you tired ?"

"yeah I was just waiting for you "

I climbed into bed and curled up to Randy

"Good night viper "

"Don't I get a kiss ?"

I leaned over and gave him a kiss

"Night baby love ya "\

I smiled "I love you more "

"I Doubt it good night"

Not really happy about this chapter next one will be better I think it's going to happen at either raw or smack down not sure since Orton is usually on both.

btw I watched extreme rules tonight both Orton and Cena won yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own any wwe superstars or diva's just own Tina and Nikki .And of course don't for get to review but if you have been around fanfic as long as I have you already know that 3

"Tina wake up we got to get going "

"yep"

"please Tina get up Randy asked me to get you up and I really don't need to get him pissed already "

"Nikki what the hell get out my room Leave me alone I'm sleeping! "

Nikki finally left. I looked at the clock it said it was only 7:00 am oh that isn't happening .

I got comfy again curled back up to my pillow when all of the sudden some one pulled the covers off of me .

"what the hell ?"

"oh Tina look what I have ."

When I looked there was Randy with Ice coffee .He really is a good boy .

I went to grab for it .

"nope you want it come and get it ."

I got up and grabbed it and headed back to the bed but I was stopped by a very hard wall also known as Orton .

"excuse me please ."

"Tina we got to go we're already running late now get dressed so we can leave "

"fine"

I slammed the bathroom door and put the shower on and undressed and got in after my shower I felt a little more awake but still knew it was going to be a long day .I got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans they where the type with the wholes through out them .I threw on my black tank top that said Diva on it I put my hair in a ponytail gave myself a once over and emerged .

"alright lets go"

"Damn Tina I thought you flushed your self "

"Hey you cant rush perfection "

"right can we go now?"

We grabbed the stuff that wasn't already loaded and out the door we went . we got down stairs checked out and headed the car Nikki was going to follow in a car she rented this morning she hates the way both Randy and me drive .I got into the car threw my bag in the back got comfy put my feet up and closed my eyes it was a six hour drive to the arena so I figured I would sleep .when Randy got in he gave me a look

"What do you think your doing ?"

"Just drive old man "

Randy flipped me the bird and started the car .

"well that's just rude Orton"

I closed my eyes and slept the whole ride . Our six hour trip only took four and a half hours . leave it to Mr. speed demon thank god I was sleeping .we got are bags and headed in of course security gave Nikki a hard time but she got in . the first person I saw was my boy Cena he grabbed me into a bear hug .

"Tina baby I missed you !"

"awww Johnny you saw me just the other day "

"So you didn't miss me ?"he did a pouty face .

"oh of course I missed you I couldn't stand the few hours we spent apart "

"that's my baby ' we turned around when we heard a growl from Randy and he had his viper face on.

"wrong Cena she's mine get your own " with that he pulled me away from Cena .

"oh stop it Orton we're playing around ."

"Can we go ?"

"yeah I'll see you later John "

"bye Tina "

We started walking to Randy's locker room.

"What is your problem with Cena now ?"

"Nothing its just he gets on my nerves when it comes to the two of you flirting with each other "

"We're not flirting Randy just playing around geez he's on of my best friends you know that "

"yeah whatever "

"don't whatever me Randy if you got something to say then for Christ sake say it !"

"Tina just forget it '

"No I wont just fucking say it "

"Fine you want to know so bad here it is every one around here talks about you and Cena saying you two are messing around behind my back"

I was really about to go punch someone ."who is saying that ?"

"Its not important Tina it's the fact that you two fuel the rumors "

":Do you believe the rumors ?"

"Tina just drop it now alright ?"

'Randy I asked you a question "

I could feel my blood pressure rising and I was about to go viper on the viper himself

"I got to get ready for my match "

"so since your not answering my question I guess you do believe them right well screw you!"

"Tina I didn't say that "

'let me tell you something you s.o.b I'm the one who stood by you through all your bull when you where the lady thriller and the legend killer all that crap and what do I get? accused of messing around here's a thought go screw your self !"

"Tina I didn't say I believed the rumors I didn't answer you cause it's a fucking dumb question that's why I didn't answer it !"

"Right !"

I could feel the tears coming I was so mad I could punch someone "I'm going to go find Nikki and see if I have a match tonight see you later .good luck on your match tonight "

I walked down to catering where Nikki was sitting with the miz .I really couldn't figure out why she was sitting with him of all people ."Hey guys "

"Hey Tina I have been hanging with mike here he is so funny "

I gave Mike my biggest smile "HI Mike how are you?"

"I'm good Tina how are you ?"

"I'm great thanks "

"that's good to hear well I should get going let you girls alone "

"actually I just going to see if I have a match tonight so why don't you stay and I'll see you guys later"

"Alright Tina I'll keep Nikki company and we'll see you later "

"Bye guys and mike I'm trusting you with my best friend so don't screw it up "

"Bye Tina see you later and I wont screw up I promise "Nikki got up and came over to give me a hug

"You alright sweetie you look out of it ?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry we'll talk later okay but for now just have fun this is your first backstage experience so just have fun I'll see you later "

"You sure ?"

I smiled "Yes I'm fine stop worrying "

"Okay see you later " I waved good bye and went on my way to see if I had a match . I bumped in to the gm John Laurinaitis "ah Tina just the Diva I wanted to see "great I have a feeling my night is about to get worst ."hello Mr. Laurinatis what can I do for you/"

"Well you weren't scheduled for a match tonight but after thinking about it and this is people power era I think your fans would want to see you in action tonight so with that being said you will be defending your divas title tonight against Beth phoenix "

Oh this night just got so much worst ."I see that's um a great idea "

"I knew you would see it that way good luck tonight "

"thanks " well I think my night has gone from bad to worst great I cant. wait for tonight to end .I headed to the diva's locker room to get ready for my match made by that evil s.o.b

I had 30 minutes to get ready so I took a quick shower and but my ring attire on and just sat there and waited for my cue 10 minutes past and sure enough the stage hand knocked "Mrs. Orton your match is next "\

"oh honey call me Tina is my mother in law "

He smiled at me "Alright Tina you should head for the gorilla "

"Okie dokie wish me luck "

"good luck Tina "

"thanks "

I headed for the gorilla position and waited for my music to start I had butterflies in my stomach I knew I was about to lose my title tonight I have only Beth once and my chances weren't great I was deep in thought when I heard someone behind me say" Good luck out there " I turned around to see Randy behind me "Thanks Randy " I gave him a quick hug I was still mad at him but at least he came out to wish me good luck "hey Tina can we talk later ?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you later "

I then heard trouble by pink start that's my cue

I heard Lillian announce "from saint Louis Missouri your wwe diva's champion the million dollar princess Tina Orton " the fans starting cheering for me.

I started down the ramp gave a few fans high fives and some sweet little boy got a kiss on the cheek. When I got in the ring I blew a few fans a kiss .

"And her opponent from Buffalo New York Beth phoenix "some of the crowd cheered for Beth but most were rooting for me but I have a feeling they are going to be disappointed by the end of the match ."This match is for the wwe Divas championship "

The match took 15 minutes and it was over Beth was standing over me with my belt leaned down and said "Pretty little thing should know better then mess with someone like me now you never get this back ." Once she left the ring I got up and headed back to the locker room I felt like crying this night needs to end first I get accused of cheating on Randy then I see my best friend hanging out with the Miz yuck and now I have lost my belt ."hey you alright babe "

I turned around it was randy I put on my big girl face faked a smile "Yeah sore. And tired but other then that fine " I know Randy could tell I was lying he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead "It will be alright I promise baby "

"Yeah I know just not my night but your match is coming up I know you'll kick butt"

"Yeah we'll see wont we babe come on I got to get to the gorilla position . I walked him to the gorilla

"Good luck babe see you after okay "

"Hey find Nikki after this I want to get out of here "

"I know where she is she's with mike "Randy gave me a look and then I heard voices I waved and headed back to the Divas locker room got changed and got my stuff and headed over to Randy's locker room

I got a text from Nikki that she would meet me back at the hotel .

So all I have to do is wait for the Viper to get back from his match it was a six man tag team match The great kali ,shamus and Randy against Daniel Bryan ,Cody Rhodes and Mark Henry Cody took out the great kali 's legs and he couldn't wrestle so

The Big Show filled in needless to say the good guys won at least one of us had a good night .

When Randy came in he looked tired "Hey you alright T ?

"Huh yeah I'm fine good match tonight Babe "

"Thanks "he came and sat next to me put his arm around me "So do you want to talk about earlier?"

"Not really not right now anyway I just want to get to the hotel and go to sleep '

"Okay just let me shower and change"

"Okie dokie I'll be here "I was sitting there waiting for him when there was a knock on the door it was the Gm lauranitis

"Ah Tina just who I was looking for "

"What can I do for you ""Well Tina I was thinking you need a little break so consider yourself on vacation until further notice"

A/N now I know it is extremely long but hopefully you enjoy . don't forget To Review and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A?N I own none of the Superstars or Divas they belong to the WWE I only own my O/C"S .

"I'm sorry Mr. Lauranitis what did you say?"

"Tina don't panic it will only be a few weeks it's apart of the storyline we are setting up with you and Beth .Steph will fill you in with all the details tomorrow ."

"Your telling me this now you saw me like three tmes today.'

"Look I just got the memo or I would told you before your match."

"Alright so is there any thing else ?"

"Nope that's it you enjoy your night ."

"Thanks you too ."

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Lauranitis out of all the Gm's we have had he's the one who annoys me the most .

When Randy came out I was ready to get the hell out of here I had enough for one night ."So Tina you ready ?"

"Hell yeah oh by the way I'm out for a few weeks ."

"Why ?"

"I guess there is a storyline coming up between Beth and me I guess Steph will fill me in tomorrow ."

"Oh aren't you lucky ."

"Oh yeah . So are we doing anything tonight ?"

"Well I'm fucking starving so food would be good and then I figure I'll take you back to the hotel and have my way with you ."

"Oh so that's your plan huh well I think the first parts fine but your not getting your way with me tonight sorry."

"Whys that ?"

"Cause maybe I'm still mad at you for earlier ."|

"Oh give me a break I thought we were past that stupid shit ."

"Nope ."

I pretended I was still upset I put on my sad puppy face and sniffled a little bit ."

"Babe don't be like that ."

"you don't love me anymore ."He walked over to me put his arms around me kissed me and looked at me "Of course I love you or I wouldn't put up with all the stupid shit you do."

"I don't do anything stupid ."

"Right babe you don't do anything stupid. would you like me to start naming them off ?"

"No lets go before you starve to death ."

I grabbed his hand and headed for the door "Wait where is Nikki ?"

"Oh she texted me earlier saying she would meet me back at the hotel ."

"She still with Mike ?"

"I don't know "

We got in the car and headed to get something to eat the only thing open was Mickey d's so that's where we went .we finished eating and went back to the Hotel Randy whispered my ear

"Now for the second part of my plan "

I smirked and elbowed him in the stomach .

When we got into the elevator Randy came over to me put arms around me

"that was not very nice back there little girl."

"I don't know what your talking about ."

"Right your innocent ."

"I knew you would see it my way babe ."

We got off the elevator and headed to our room when I opened the door I saw something I really didn't want to see it was Nikki and Mike on the sofa having a make out session .

"Oh for the love of god that's disgusting I think I'm going to be sick."

Nikki stood up off the sofa looking kind of embarrassed "Hi guys I didn't hear you come in ."

Randy didn't look amused by the situation if anything he was about to go viper on someone's ass but the good news it wasn't going to be me .

"Oh shit Tina we forgot to knock before entering our own fucking room shame on us what where we thinking ."

Mike went over to Randy "Look man I know this is kind of awkward but I don't think you need to get all viper on us shit happens dude ."

Randy put his hand on Mikes shoulder chuckled a little "I tell you what Mike I'm going to give you ten seconds to get your shit and get out or I'm going to punt you in the head ."

"Randy I really don't ….. I was cut off when Randy looked at me

"Tina stay out of it ."

Mike went and grabbed his stuff he kissed Nikki goodbye I mouthed sorry as he walked by me he nodded to me and went out the door.

"Randy I am really….she was cut of by Randy.

"What Nikki your really sorry save it I don't want to hear it and keep that loser out of my fucking room got it!"

"Randy its not like she did something wrong shit happens cut her a break ."

"Tina stay out of it!"

"Nikki I suggest if your going to continue seeing Mike or the Miz whatever you call him you find yourself a different place to stay cause I am not going to have him hanging around my room ."

"I will just stay with him ."

"Nikki I don't think that's necessary just give Randy sometime to calm down it will be fine in the morning .

Randy gave a warning look "Tina she isn't staying here while seeing that loser .

"Randy we have no say on who she dates ."

"Tina I don't give a damn who she dates she just isn't staying here while with him ."

"Well we are leaving for our next town in two days so that means she can stay with us in the next town ."

"No Babe that's not what I meant and you know that."

"Guys stop arguing its fine ."Tina I'll call you in the morning."Nikki grabbed her stuff real quick gave me a kiss on the cheek and left .I felt bad its not fair that she had to leave but Randy had to be pig headed it was his way or no way at all .

I walked into the bathroom got ready for bed when I came out I figured Randy would already be in bed but he wasn't so I walked into the parlor and there he was watching tv .

"Hey you coming to bed or what ?"

"Yeah in a minute ."

"What's wrong now babe ?"

"Nothing ."

"Oh come on I know you and I can tell when something 'wrong so what's up?"

"It would just be nice if you had backed me up instead of being on there side ."

"I wasn't on there side I stayed neutral ."

"Right Tina you always take her side ."

"Randy I love you with all my heart but you were wrong there was no reason to kick poor Nikki out she didn't do anything wrong ."

"Tina never mind just leave it alone I don't want to talk about it anymore I'm done ."

" Okay fine whats done is done ."

"Thank you."

"So you coming old man?"

"I don't know what's in it for me ?"

"Well I don't know why don't you come to bed and we'll find out ."

I walked back into the bedroom sat down on the bed I was texting Nikki when Randy came in he just stood there by the door staring at me .

"what are you staring at Orton?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Cause your beautiful ."

"Aww your sweet flattery will get you every where ."

He came and sat next to me ran his hand up my thigh right up my shorts

"What do you think your doing ?"

"what do you think I'm doing ?"

I pushed his hand away from me ."Oh no I didn't promise you any action tonight."

"Yes you did ."

He started kissing down my neck until he found his favorite spot and sucked on it I bit my lip to hold the moan in which slipped out anyway .he looked up at me and smirked at me then went back to what he doing .

I climbed up on to his lap so I was straddling him I put on my evil smirk "You want it come get it old man "

Which made him growl and flip me over so he was on top "Oh don't worry baby I am definitely getting what I want . Which he did of course he always wins oh well .

A?N okay guys I know the hot steamy parts aren't that great sorry and also sorry about taking so long to update been busy lately . And did you see Randy got suspended for 60 days .I think I am going to cry L


End file.
